For What Reason?
by ThinkingMachineINTP
Summary: Harry has had it up to here with how the Order has been treating him-and with the grandson of Voldemort making an appearance, he would have thought that they would know to be open with him. Of course, that was too much to ask for. Meanwhile, Percy decides to take a trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was still furious at his friends and the Order in general for not telling him anything. Voldemort's was coming for him specifically, yet no one thought he should be informed or prepared at all. They even let his friends come here before him, like they needed to know more than him, the actual target!

He glared as his door creaked open: Hermione flinched, then met his glare head-on, "I was sent to tell you that there's an order meeting we all must attend."

Harry's glare transformed into confusion before he rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute for the small insignificant information they're being forced to give me. Thanks for at least telling me that much."

Hermione glared, then sniffed, "I think you're taking this too far, Harry. It's all for the greater good." She turned and walked out before he could respond.

Harry sighed, shoving his emotions down, "For the greater good."

* * *

Percy groaned, grumpily looking at Thalia, "Pinecone face, I'm never gonna be able to shoot! It's not going to happen. Apollo tried to help me-"

"Apollo doesn't know jack, Kelp head," Thalia shot back: the sky rumbled but Thalia ignored it, "You lost the bet. You need to get a bullseye-"

Percy let out a huff of irritation, clumsily picking up a bow and trying to string an arrow, "I know you cheated. The other cabins helped you so I'd learn to shoot."

"So they'd stop getting hit?" Thalia said teasingly, "Seems like a good reason to cheat."

Percy scowled and let an arrow fly: it missed the target and spiraled into the woods. "I'm not that bad."

Thalia stared at him. "Did you not see that shot? How-?"

"Hey, we don't shoot down at my dad's palace," Percy said defensively.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "And we don't swim in the hunt, but I can still do it." She stood tall. "We're staying here until you can at least practice shooting without hurting someone. It'll help the camp."

Percy sighed, trying to aim, "Right. Camp."

* * *

Harry stared at Dumbledore, who was studiously looking away from him. "What?"

"Voldemort has a grandson who seems to be as powerful and dangerous as him, if not more." Dumbledore repeated, "I have set up some barriers which should stall him for a while."

"Then what?" Harry asked angrily, "What's our plan?"

"Mr. Potter, if you're not going to listen you shouldn't be here," McGonagall said stiffly, "The headmaster just told you he set up barriers."

"That's the plan?" Harry asked, astonished, "Just hope some barriers protect us?"

"The barriers aren't for protection," McGonagall replied, "They are merely trials for us to learn about this grandson of Voldemort's."

"And if he's evil!" Ron asked, "What's our plan then?"

"Dumbledore will take care of it," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "You shouldn't worry about that."

"I won't worry about it," Harry said, voice raising, "I'll be carefree as that grandson kills me!"

Snape sneered, "Stop being so dramatic, Potter! The world doesn't revolve around you. Spoiled son of a-"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, eyes twinkling, "This does not involve him, it is among all of us."

"No," Harry shouted, smacking his hand on the table, "This involves me, the kid who'll actually do something. Not sit around and wait for death." He jumped up and ran out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head, "Temper tantrums."

Snape muttered something that had McGonagall glaring at him before she turned to Dumbledore. "What should we do about... ?"

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing her. "He will be fine," he said, "Once he's calmed down."

Ron got up and started walking out of the room.

"Ron, where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron didn't look back. "To find Harry before he does something stupid."

"He's not going to do anything," Mrs. Weasley started but Ron was already gone.

Snape sneered, "Gryffindor. Always overdramatic."

"They don't have to worry about any of this," Mrs. Weasley fretted, "They're children."

Hermione spoke for the first time since entering the room, "Harry's been through a lot: I don't think he agrees with you."

Mrs. Weasley huffed, "It is not up to him."

"Indeed, it is not, " McGonagall agreed, "We will not allow him to know more just because he wishes it, and there is nothing he can do."

Hermione winced, "That might not-"

She was cut off as Ron came frantically down the stairs, "Harry's gone!"

* * *

Percy came skipping into the fire pit area, "Guess who learned to shoot!"

Everyone cheered.

Thalia walked in, a grin on her face, "It only took him eight hours."

Percy was still skipping around, "I've never been able to shoot before! Worth the eight hours!" Everyone laughed at his antics. After a few minutes he calmed down, looking almost nervous, "I've got something to say, actually." Everyone's eyes were on Percy now. He sighed, "I'm leaving camp-"

Instantly everyone started yelling.

"What?"

"You can't leave!"

"We just got you back!"

"What _now_?!"

"Why can't they pick someone else?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but everyone's voices and complaints just got louder.

Percy held up a hand; everyone fell silent, "Not on a quest. My mom called Chiron: I have a new baby sister."

Everyone took a moment to proslcess this: then they started cheering.

"I'll be back in a month!" Percy said over the yelling: everyone yelled their goodbyes as Percy grabbed his bags and went back to the mortal world.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry quickly weaved his way through the streets, heart pounding. He knew this was probably one of his worst ideas, going after Voldemort's (apparently powerful) grandson, but he couldn't just do nothing. The whole order was a joke, like a secret second version of the Ministry. All talk, and nothing gets done.

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts by someone yelling his name. Quickly, he dove into an alley, throwing on his invisibility cloak and standing in the dearest corner he could find.

Mrs. Weasley and surprisingly Snape walked into the alley.

"He shouldn't gave been placed here," Mrs. Weasley fretted, giving the alley a quick look over, "It's not safe. We should've kept him at the Dursleys, the protections-"

"Potter will show up," Snape said dismissively, not even looking around the alley, "He's just doing this for attention."

"He does make a habit of lying," Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully, "Saying he fought Voldemort of that his relatives put bars on his window- he even got my sons to go along with that one!" she shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with running away, he should've told the truth. And his relatives are likely wonderful people. Telling such lies is childish."

They walked out of the alley, still talking, but Harry was no longer listening. For a moment he just stood there, furious and hurt. Then he unclenched his fists- absently noticing blood from his nails digging into his skin- and shakily pulled the invisibility cloak off of him. He started walking towards Dagon alley, a plan starting to form in his mind.

He had to leave.

* * *

"Are you sure, Percy?" Sally asked for the hundredth time, "You know it's really not a problem-"

"That is wake up screaming every other night?" Percy finished, looking up from his new little sister, "You don't get enough sleep as it is, Mom."

Sally nodded, tears in her eyes. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder, "I just want you to be home."

Percy smiled at her, "I'm across the street," He reminded her, "And I'm only going to be sleeping there, I'm coming over every day, for every meal and to help you and Paul with the baby. You'll get sick of seeing me by the time I go back to camp."

She shook her head, chuckling softly, "You know I'll never get tired of seeing you Percy."

Percy hugged her, "I know. I have to go get my place all set up. I'll see you later tonight!"

He smiled as his mother lead him to the door and said goodbye. As soon he was out of her sight Percy let his smile fall. He sighed, wearily leaning against the all for a minute before heading downstairs.

He had to leave.

* * *

It took Harry two weeks to make his way to America and find this grandson, and he honestly was surprised. The guy didn't look evil. He didn't even look like Tom Riddle. He looked a lot like Harry, with green eyes and messy hair. It was comforting, actually, this grandson not looking like his grandfather. His appearance- and how he'd been acting the whole day Harry had been watching him- pushed Harry to believe that this guy wasn't going to follow Voldemort anytime soon.

Not to say he wasn't dangerous. Harry could tell, he didn't know how he could tell, he just could. The guy was powerful. It felt like he could destroy the world but just didn't feel like it. Harry wondered how true that was.

He shook his head and followed Percy, intending to ask him about his grandfather. Quicker and easier than the whole 'barriers' idea.

* * *

Something was following him.

He didn't know what, or for how long, he just knew that something or skmeone was following him.

Percy glanced back, trying to see who was behind him, but whatever it was blended into the crouds. With difficulty, Percy shrugged it off and hurried to his apartment. He was almost to the lobby when he senses screamed at him. Percy spun around, shoving whatever it was away and getting out his sword.

He saw a kid about two years younger than him.

Percy would've felt bad if if the kid didn't start firing back with oddly colored lights. He didn't know what those lights would do. His guess was 'nothing good'.

He dodged and readied himself for a fight.

* * *

Harry raced towards the trees, unsure how things got to this point. He had tried to grab the grandson's arm to talk, and suddenly he was thrown back. Harry had shot back on reflex and then tried to stop, but the grandson pulled out a sword from who knows where and ran forward.

Harry's plan right now was to lead the other into the forest and yell out what he had wanted to say. Then only the grandson would hear about the Wizarding world and hopefully would stop fighting. Harry looked ahead and almost slowed to a stop.

There was a barriers Dumbledore created, glittering ominously. Harry did not want to go anywhere near the barriers, but with the grandson drawing closer he didn't really have a choice. Taking a deep breath, Harry ran into the first barrier.

* * *

Percy ran after the surprisingly fast smaller kid into the weird mist, wondering absently what it was and why the kid had hesitated. They ran through a few more of those mists before Percy had had enough. As the kid neared a lake Percy flung up his hand: the water responded, grabbing the kid and holding him up in the air. Percy slowly walked forward, making sure the water didn't cover the kid's head. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on-

The weird mist seemed to take affect.

Everything was gone, the only thing that existed was his power. His power, and another's. Percy narrowed his eyes: that other power wasn't supposed to be there. It was in his way.


End file.
